It's The End
by alysonswonderland
Summary: Hermione remembers the beginning of her relationship with Draco as she prepares for it to end. One-shot


Hermione sat alone in the library, trying to focus on her homework. It didn't matter how long she stared at the page in front of her; it wasn't going to be ingrained in her head today. There was too much going on in there already. She let out a sigh and let her mind wander.

* * *

><p><em>At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "<em>They_ got in on pure talent."_

_The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered._

"_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat._

_Hermione looked at him with the strongest sense of loathing she had ever felt for someone. Her eyes began to fill with tears as Ron shouted some absurd spell at Malfoy. Ron flew back and Hermione rushed to his side, grateful for the distraction it presented._

* * *

><p>The very first insult of many that were to spew from his mouth. A chuckle escaped her lips as she was reminded how offended she used to be at the word "Mudblood." It scarcely bothered her now, having lost its impact years ago.<p>

Hermione shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. "Come on, Hermione," she said to herself, "_Focus._"

She was able to work for about ten minutes before losing interest again. She looked around the library and saw Harry walking to her table.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi." Harry took a seat across from her and looked at her in all seriousness. "So, you're doing it today, right?" he asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I really don't see why—"

"Because, Hermione, we can't trust him. You might _think_ you can, but there's a reason he was placed in Slytherin. Plus, he and his family are loyal Death Eaters—"

"He doesn't have the Dark Mark, though."

"—_and_ he's hated us since we met him. You _do_ remember how much he's made fun of us, right?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Hermione's interruption.

She remained silent, not wanting to argue about it anymore. They had spent all of yesterday in a shouting match and Hermione was sick of it.

"Yes, alright," she said, defeated. "I'll do it today."

Harry, being content with her answer, said goodbye and left the library.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione walked down the corridors to the Great Hall to meet Padma Patil for their rounds that night. Her head was hung down in deep thought when she was startled by a loud groan. She looked up and saw Malfoy leaning back against the doors of the Great Hall, banging his head.<em>

_She raised an eyebrow at his presence and curious behavior. "What are you doing here," she asked as her steps toward him because unconsciously hesitant._

"_Professor Snape asked me to fill in," he replied._

_Hermione nodded and began to walk down to the dungeons to begin their rounds._

_They walked through the dark, empty halls in silence. Hermione wracked her brain for something, _anything_, to talk about. In most circumstances, she wouldn't mind the silence, but this one between her and Draco was anything but comfortable. His lack of narrative was making her slightly paranoid._

"_Why is he keeping his insults to himself? Is he planning something? Thinking about the last Death Eater meeting? Does he have the Dark Mark?" Her brain was racing a mile a minute and her quest for a conversation topic had ceased. She took an uncontrollable glance at his left forearm. Despite it being covered by his cloak, she couldn't stop herself from looking back every now and then._

"_No."_

_Her eyes jumped form his forearm to his face._

"_No what?" she asked._

_Malfoy sighed and stopped. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a clean, pale, Dark Mark-free arm._

_Hermione stared at it for a moment then whispered, "Oh."_

_Her cheeks reddened slightly out of embarrassment and their silent walk resumed._

* * *

><p>Hermione rested her cheek on her hand and looked around the library. Finding it to be nearly empty, she decided it was about time she left, too.<p>

"It's not as though I was getting much done, anyway," she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione sat in an empty corridor, trying to suppress her sobbing. She hugged her legs tight and buried her legs in her lap. She dared not make a noise; everything always seems louder when it's surrounded by complete silence.<em>

_As she was crying silent tears, she felt a hesitant hand placed on her back in what she assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture. She instinctively shied away and began to wipe the tears that remained on her face. The hand was removed and she looked next to her to see Malfoy sitting with his ankles crossed, his hands in his lap, and a blank stare directed in front of him._

"_What do you want?" she asked, resting her chin on her knees. She sat waiting for a gibe but none came. "Cat got your tongue, eh, Malfoy?"_

"_Something like that," he said absently._

_He turned to look at her and she canned his face for something, anything that would hint at what he was thinking. As her eyes travelled back to his, she could have sworn he'd moved closer. She felt his lips brush against hers as his hand moved to cradle her neck. Her thoughts were scattered as she tried to make sense of what was happening. As soon as she composed herself, however, it was over. She stared at him for a moment before rising slowly and walking away. The moment she was out of his sight, she took off for Gryffindor Tower._

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled back but was able to keep her balance thanks to hands on both her arms stabling her.<p>

"Hello," Draco said as he smiled down at her and released her arms.

"Oh. Hi. I, um, I was looking for you, actually. Do you think we could find an empty classroom or something?"

Draco smirked and raised a suggestive eyebrow. Hermione couldn't help the small smile on her face and hit him playfully.

"To _talk_," she clarified.

He grabbed one of her hands and led her down the hall he had just come from. They slipped into one of the classrooms and Draco asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione leaned against one of the empty desks and crossed her arms. She stared at the floor and muttered, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "For what?" he asked as he moved closer.

She unfolded her arms and placed her hands on his chest in a weak attempt to keep him at a distance. He grabbed both her hands and intertwined his fingers in hers. She untangled her fingers and crossed her arms again.

"We... we can't keep doing this," she said softly, looking anywhere but his face. He _couldn't_ see the tears forming in her eyes.

Draco backed away.

"You're breaking up with me," he said calmly.

Hermione looked at him and saw hurt and anger pulsing through him. His jaw was clenched, his posture was rigid, and his hands were balled into fists. He closed his eyes to try and calm himself. Hermione used that moment to exit the classroom. She ran down the halls as the tears began to fall down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please, please, _please_ review. This is my first attempt at a Dramione and constructive criticism is absolutely welcome. Thank you(:


End file.
